goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Question gets in dead meat (Jetix heroes version)
Question gets in dead meat is a grounded video by JetixFTW ViacomSucks. Characters Teacher-Paul, Shouty, Scary Voice Chiro-Young Guy Lily-Salli Katie-Emma Andrew-Eric Adrianna-Julie Thomas-Steven Chloe-Salli Good Harry-Joey Good Hunter-Joey Good Warren-Brian Wubbzy-Ivy Emmett-Joey Thomas the Tank Engine-Brian Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Jin-Joey Blooper-Wiseguy HectorHeathcoteFan2006-Ivy ScoobyDooFan2019-Eric Lacy-Shy Girl Marshmallow-Scary Voice Gianna-Kimberly Andrette-Emma Warren-Brian Skeleton King-Simon Cecil-Lawrence Gus-Simon Reginald-Diesel Maeve-Susan Kathy Busters-Callie Evil Cathy McCarthy-Callie Robin-Callie Devious Diesel-Wiseguy Diesel 10-Simon Salli Black-herself Candace-Emma Salli Ruiz-herself Evil Zoey Mortillo-Susan Evil Sasha-Princess Evil Nela-Julie Wiley-Dave Princess Peach's fake dad-French Fry Princess Peach's fake mom-Catherine Question-Dave Principal-Professor Question's dad-Diesel Question's mom-Kimberly Plot Question gets in dead meat. The legend is too long so I'm just doing the cards segment. Transcript Teacher: Okay students it's behavior card day. Here are the cards. Chiro: Hooray! We, Jetix heroes, got rainbow cards! Teacher: Great job Chiro. Go to the principal's office and you and the Jetix heroes graduate forever. Lily: Yeah! I got the platinum card! Teacher: Outstanding Lily Stewart. Go to the principal's office now. Enjoy your 100 years off. Katie: Yeah! I got a gold card. Teacher: Well done Katie! Enjoy your 90 years off! Andrew: Hooray! I got the silver card! Teacher: Good job Andrew Clark! Enjoy your 80 years off! Adrianna: Yeah yeah yeah! I got the bronze card! Teacher: Nice work Adrianna Johnson! Enjoy your 70 years off! Thomas: I got the red card! Teacher: Good job, Thomas Russo! Enjoy your 60 years off! Chloe: I got the orange card! Teacher: Nice work Chloe Piper! Enjoy your 50 years off! Good Harry: I got the yellow card! Teacher: Great job Good Harry! You never look up porn unlike your evil impostor! Enjoy your 40 years off! Good Hunter: Yeah! I got the green card! Teacher: Nice work Good Hunter! You're better than your evil impostor! Enjoy your 30 years off! Good Warren: Hooray! I got the blue card! Teacher: Well done Good Warren! You make real VHS openings unlike your evil impostor! Enjoy your 20 years off! Wubbzy: Wow wow! I got the purple card. Teacher: Good job Wubbzy! Enjoy your 10 years off. Emmett: Hooray! I got the pink card. Teacher: Nice work Emmett! Enjoy your 3 weeks off! Thomas the Tank Engine: Yes! I got the magenta card! Teacher: Good job, Thomas the Tank Engine! Enjoy your 2 weeks off! Taylor Jolicoeur: Hooray! I got the fuschia card! Teacher: Well done Taylor Jolicoeur! Enjoy your one week off! Jin: Um, nothing happened. Oh well. We, BTS, got white cards. Teacher: Okay, go back to your seats. Blooper: Oh no! I got a beige card! Teacher: Blooper, you're not in trouble but you just need to have a talk. Go to the principal's office. HectorHeathcoteFan2006: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) I got a blood card! The Hyperforce was going to kill me for this! Teacher: That's right, Brianna AKA HectorHeathcoteFan2006! You kept saying that Hector Heathcote and his friends are better than the Hyperforce! Go to the principal's office to get a detention slip! I sure hope the Hyperforce will kill you for that! Time to change my voice to Shouty in 3, 2, 1. ScoobyDooFan2019: No! (x10) I got the cocktail sauce card! JetixFTW ViacomSucks is going to kill me! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT SCOOBYDOOFAN2019! YOU HAVE BEEN TATTLING ON JETIXFTW VIACOMSUCKS JUST TO GET HER IN TROUBLE WHEN SHE PROTECTED CHIRO! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 DAYS! I SURE HOPE SHE'LL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! Lacy: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I got the marmalade card! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT LACY! YOU'VE BROUGHT A GUN TO CLASS AND GOT EXPELLED SIX TIMES! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 20 DAYS! Marshmallow: Curse you! I got a mustard card! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT, MARSHMALLOW! YOU HAVE THROWN ANNA AND KRISTOFF OUT OF ELSA'S CASTLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 30 DAYS! Gianna: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I got the relish card! Adrianna is going to kill me! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT, GIANNA! YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ADRIANNA IN TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 40 DAYS! Andrette: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I got the blueberry sauce card! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT ANDRETTE! YOU WERE MEAN TO YOUR BROTHER ANDREW! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 50 DAYS! Warren: (in Buzz Lightyear's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) I got the jelly card! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT WARREN COOK! YOU KEPT ON MAKING FAKE VHS OPENINGS AND VIDEOS OUT OF GOOD PEOPLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 60 DAYS! Skeleton King: We, Jetix villains, got cotton candy cards! Now the Jetix heroes are going to kill us when they see this! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT SKELETON KING! YOU HAVE MADE TOO MANY GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF GOOD PEOPLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 70 DAYS! I SURE HOPE THE JETIX HEROES WILL KILL YOU AND THE VILLAINS! Cecil: Oh no! Gus: We got candy apple cards! Reginald: We are busted! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT CECIL, GUS AND REGINALD! YOU THREE BOYS TRIED TO STEAL THE TABLET AND YOU ALSO TRIED TO LOCK LARRY DALEY UP! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 80 DAYS! Maeve: Oh no! I got the funnel cake card! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT MAEVE! YOU WERE THE WORST STUDENT IN CLASS, BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE YOUR LBP VERSION OF MAEVE ALONE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 90 DAYS! Kathy Busters: Oh no! I got the tidal wave card! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT KATHY BUSTERS! YOU TRIED TO GET YOUR BROTHER MACUSOPER IN TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 100 DAYS! Evil Cathy McCarthy: Oh no! My card is neon red! I want the rainbow card! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) NO EVIL CATHY MCCARTHY! YOU TRIED TO GET DYLAN IN TROUBLE AND YOU BECAME A FAN OF BABY SHOWS! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 110 DAYS! Robin: Oh no! Robin's card is neon orange! Robin wants rainbow! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) NO ROBIN! YOU KEPT ON THROWING TANTRUMS JUST TO GET YOUR BROTHER CAILLOU IN TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 120 DAYS! Devious Diesel: Oh no! Diesel 10: We got neon yellow cards! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT DEVIOUS DIESEL AND DIESEL 10! YOU TWO WERE MEAN TO THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 130 DAYS! Salli Black: Oh no! I got a neon green card! Can you please give me the rainbow card? Teacher: (Shouty's voice) NO SALLI BLACK! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT IN MY CLASS, BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL THE HYPERFORCE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 140 DAYS! Candace: Oh no! My card is neon blue! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT CANDACE! YOU FAKED A SCHOOL LOCKDOWN! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 150 DAYS! Salli Ruiz: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! My card is neon indigo! Change it to rainbow! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) NO SALLI RUIZ! YOU WERE BULLYING YOUR BROTHER RANDY AND DOING NASTY THINGS TO GET HIM IN TROUBLE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 160 DAYS! Evil Zoey Mortillo: Oh no! My card is neon purple! Change it to rainbow! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) NO EVIL ZOEY MORTILLO! YOU WERE TRYING TO BE MEAN TO YOUR BROTHER DANNY! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 170 DAYS! Evil Sasha: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Evil Nela: We got neon pink cards! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT EVIL SASHA AND NELA! YOU TRIED TO FORCE YOUR BROTHER CALVIN TO COME WITH YOU TWO TO SEE PROJECT ALMANAC! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 180 DAYS! Wiley: Oh my God! My card is neon silver! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT WILEY! YOU TOLD ON YOUR SISTER KATIE JUST FOR GETTING CARS 2 ON DVD! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 190 DAYS! Princess Peach's fake dad: Oh no! Princess Peach's fake mom: We got neon magenta cards! Teacher: (Shouty's voice) THAT'S RIGHT FAKE PARENTS OF PRINCESS PEACH! THAT'S WHY JEFF SUTPHEN MAKES GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU TWO! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 200 DAYS! Question: Um um um um um um um um um. I got the black card. Can I have another chance? Teacher: (Scary voice) ABSOLUTELY NOT, QUESTION!!! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT OF MINE!!! THAT'S WHY THE JETIX HEROES MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU! THAT'S IT!!! GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!!! Principal: So, Question, what brings you at my office? Question: I, I, I got a black card. Principal: (Scary voice) QUESTION, YOU KNOW GETTING A BLACK CARD IS AGAINST THE RULES! YOU'RE IN DEAD MEAT! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE EXPELLED, NOW GET OUT! Question's dad: Question, how dare you get in dead meat for bad actions? Question's mom: That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 6 weeks! Go to your room now! (Question running upstairs while crying in Darth Vader's no voice) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:SRMTHFG! show